This invention is directed to a portable diaper changing station having an internal collapsible frame that provides a parent with sufficient privacy to change a baby's diaper when in public, while providing the baby sufficient space and shade to play or sleep without being burnt by the sun.
There are a number of problems associated with diapering infants while traveling. One such problem is the need to have a device that allows the parent to change the baby's diaper while concealing the child from public view. Furthermore, when traveling with an infant, there are many items that need to be carried such as toys, diapers, lotions, wipes, and other cleaning supplies. There is also a need for a clean, comfortable place to put the baby so that the baby can sleep or have its diaper changed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure that allows a parent to conceal the baby from public view when changing the baby's diaper and to store various items that may be advantageous to care for the baby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a housing that protects the baby from harmful UV rays while the baby is playing or sleeping.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable structure that is durable while at the same time light-weight and collapsible for easy transportation.